One night
by XxxbabigurlxxX
Summary: One party, one night is all it takes to lead you down an unknown road.


**Title: One night**

**Author: XxxbabigurlxxX**

**Chapter one: **

_One night, is all it takes_

_

* * *

_

It was the 2nd term of the school year at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, everyone had settled back down to their normal lives at Hogwarts. It was a Friday night and as usually there was a party in the astronomy tower, you see it was no secret that the astronomy tower was the best place for parties.

Hermione forced her way though sweaty crowd and saw people from every house dancing with each other. But why wouldn't they after all at a party you put your differents aside and dance and drink the night away.

Why did I let Ginny in to talking me to coming tonight? Thought Hermione.

Grabbing a beer Hermione walked over to the edge of the tower, she leaned over the edge and gazed up at the sky. (It's like a veranda you can just walk out and graze up at the sky or look at the view in front of you.)

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Someone asked.

Hermione whipped her head round to find Malfoy standing awfully close to her.

He smiled. "So you come to the party, eh never thought you were the partying type."

"Yea well usually I'd stay away but Ginny, Harry and Ron... Forced you to come?" Malfoy laughed finishing her sentence for her, while throwing back his head and taking a drink from his beer.

"What's this Hermione Granger drinking?" Malfoy asked, shocked to see her holding a beer.

Taking a step closer to Hermione, Draco soon realize that she had not yet open her bottle of beer.

"Ah looks like little wee mudblood can't handle a beer." Smirked Malfoy.

"Shut the hell up Malfoy." Hermione replied now getting angry.

Stupid, bastard. Who the hell does he think he is saying I can't handle a beer, he doesn't even know me the little ferret. I'll show him. Hermione thought.

Popping off the lid to the bottle of beer Hermione then lifted the beer up to her lips and took a sip.

"Oooo congratulations Mudblood you took a sip from your beer." Malfoy said sarcastically.

"You no what Malfoy fuck you!" Hermione said while walking off into the sweaty crowd of people dancing.

Malfoy stood there for 5 minutes in absolute shock; no one had ever talked to him like that before.

That little mudblood bitch, how dare she talk to me like that and I mean no one! Thought Draco.

So storming off he went in search to find her though the sweaty crowd of people.

That little insufferable bastard! Good I hate him so much. Why can't he just drop dead: it would make everyone's life much easier. Thought Hermione while she was drinking her bottle of beer.

In 5 minutes she was all ready on to her second beer and scolding it down fast, while she was scanning the party to see who was here. By the time Draco had found her she was dancing to Ciria 1 2 step, with some hot guy from Ravenclaw and onto her fourth bottle of beer.

The next song had came on and some girl came up and asked the guy that Hermione had been dancing with to dance.

Draco saw this as a golden opportunity and started walking up to her.

"May I have this dance?" Draco asked.

Turning round to face the boy you had asked her dance she started dancing with him.

Hermione liked the way Draco dance. He wasn't afraid to dance and he really got down.

Someone passed Hermione a drink and she scold it down, but then quickly focused her mind on the boy she was dancing with... Draco... the boy she hated? Hermione couldn't remember, she tried to get her mind to work but she was to drunk.

Draco was enjoying every second of it. He couldn't believe how close he was too her, how she was letting him move his hands all over her now sweaty body. How however much he grinded into her, she would never protest. In fact she seemed to be enjoying it. Everything was going to plan only a little bit differently.

It was really hot now, dancing in among all the people and Hermione was boiling. She pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it into the dancing crowd. She was wearing a cute black lace bra and when the guys saw this, what the bookworm of Gryffindor had done, they began whooping and taking off their own shirts. The whole room was now filled with half-naked people, all on account of her being drunk and not thinking straight. Draco was now behind her running his hands up and down her sides.

Hermione moved closer to Draco until, he was close enough to be able to touch his cheek to hers. He moved his cheek against hers, his lips barely grazing her face.

"Hermione..."

Hermione tilted her head back slightly and allowed Draco's mouth to kiss her neck. He moved his mouth around, his tongue making small circles on her neck.

He found a spot that he liked, then gently sucked on it, biting it, and then blew on the newly formed red spot, making her skin tingle. He pulled back and looked at the girl who he had just...kissed. She was staring at him, her eyes unreadable, but she did something Draco never expected her to do in a million years, she kissed him. And it wasn't a lady-like kiss, either. She had smashed her mouth onto his. Draco was totally shocked for a second, but then kissed her back, hard. He sucked on her lower lip and when he gently began prying her mouth open with his tongue, she quickly gave him access. She was too drunk to be able to kiss him without falling over, so Draco shoved Hermione up against the wall, who groaned when he pressed himself into her. He moved his mouth everywhere, trying to get all of her at once. His lips traveled southward again, down her neck. He kissed the tops of her breasts lightly and was pleased to her Hermione moan his name.

Deciding it was time to leave the party, Draco then picked Hermione up and started walking towards the head boy and girl's room's. (Draco and Hermione are head boy and girl.)

They stumbled back to their rooms as quickly as they could. When they were less than 30 meters away from their door, he picked her up and ran.

Hermione laughed against his chest and he shut her up, tracing delicate circles with his tongue on her neck tickling her.

She gasped their password. Draco carried her to his bedroom and gently lowered her to the bed.

He reapplied his lips to her neck and Hermione gasped again, arching into his body a manner designed to destroy him.

She was intoxicating and the need to be consumed with her filled him so pressing, he was in pain from want of her.

His hands start to roam over her body. His touch was amazing. Icy cold fingers, and yet they were soft and... affectionate. In a moment of passion, she ran her fingers up under his shirt, feeling his toned body. She could summarize that he had a very firm abdomen, even before lifting the shirt off of him. When she did, Draco smirked. "Like what you see?" He whispered, brushing his lips against hers.

Hermione didn't say anything, just brought his lips crashing down on to hers.

He leaned her backwards on the bed, maneuvering himself to straddle her.

He moved his hands behind her back unclipping her black lace bra and discarding it within a flash, on to the floor somewhere. Hermione sighed as his mouth trailed down her neck, over her collarbone, and in between her breasts. He teased her, continuing his way down to her stomach, not stopping to give attention to her breasts and dipped his tongue out, catching a bead of sweat rolling off of her body.

In an instant, Hermione felt her body pleading for him. But he tormented her mind, placing his lips on hers. She took this golden moment to spin him around, so that she was on top. But he wouldn't have it, and rolled back over to reclaim his position. "This is MY area of expertise, Ms. Granger." He whispered menacingly. "Don't go trying to take my position."

He began to trace his fingers to follow a drop of sweat dangling off of her brow. He leaned over and licked it away, before capturing her mouth once more. She started to discard his jeans, as he did the same to her, their kisses not ceasing. Lost in that kiss, Hermione grinded against Draco causing him to groan involuntarily. When their jeans were thrown to the floor, along with everything else, Draco had decided to provoke her just a little more.

He let his left hand slide down her frame, to the inner part of her left leg, drawing delicate circles with his finger making her beg for him to take her.

Kissing her neck as he thrust inside of her, starting out slow. But as he started to rock her in a steady beat, he became rougher, harder, and more violent. It was like pain with great pleasure as Hermione moaned from the combination. Faster and faster... harder and harder... deeper and deeper. Her head arched back in a gasp as he continued, taking his hands and grabbing both her breasts. He would occasionally bite a soft attack to the neck, making sure to leave marks. Just when Hermione thought of actually crying out from the harshness he became softer, his speed not diminishing however.

"Oh, Draco..." Hermione gasped.

"I'm good, huh?" He asked, laughing a little as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Hermione moaned and searched her tongue in his mouth. He thrust over and over again, each time making either one scream or groan. Sweat dripped off their naked skin, glistening from the moonlight of the window. Both could feel the heat radiating off of their body. Draco pushed deeper, and raised an eyebrow of fascination as Hermione's lips bit back a moan. She felt herself almost going over the edge. This man was amazing. She gave one last sigh and screamed his name; not last name, but first. "Draco...!"

"Oh, Hermione..." He gasped, hitting his climax. They collapsed together, both sweaty and spent. As Draco tried to gain his composure, he licked the sweat off of her neck. It was his way of saying he was still in control and had not been totally shagged out of his mind, like he had. "I wonder if she'll even remember in the morning?" He thought.

The next morning Hermione woke up to two arms wrapped around her waist, a certain blonde looking intently in her eyes.

"What the hell! What the hell are you doing in my bed Malfoy?" Hermione screamed.

* * *

**Please review, I won't update the next chapter till I have 15 reviews I don't care if there good or bad review or advice it's all welcome.**

**XxxbabigurlxxX**


End file.
